Roommates With the Bad Boy
by littlemisszoldyck
Summary: Their first meeting was just a coincidence. All of a sudden, they're roommates. What could possibly happen? Title changed. Cursing. Some bad grammar (maybe). Rated T to be safe. School AU. OOC.
1. The Big News (And the First Sighting)

**Hi guys! This is my first HxH fanfic, so I hope you like it!**

**BTW, I am a die-hard Killua fan, so beware…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter. If I did, well, I ran away with Killua already :3**

**Go ahead and read!**

* * *

***YUMI'S P.O.V***

"New school? Yeah, sure, whatever."

I lied.

I'm Yumi Hara. Just your average 14-year old with all the comforts of life. But I still had the same problems and trust issues so, yeah. Enough with the formalities.

"Are you sure you're fine, Yumi? You sound like you're not." Said my mom. Well, she's the one who advised me to transfer to a higher school just because they can afford it now. Yet I don't want to leave my friends. I had a pretty decent life until she told me that I'm transferring.

"I'm fine, Mom. Stop panicking. So what's the name of the school I'm going to?" I picked my favorite book and pretended to read it.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe that really prestigious academy where there are a lot of boys and stuff…" My mom looked at me and smirked.

I frowned. She just wanted me to transfer to get a boyfriend. "What the heck mom…"

She laughed and said, "Just kidding, dear. I only want the best education for you, so that you can have a good experience," She gets up and continues, "But we'll think about it." Then she leaves.

Great. I'm going to leave my friends. Sure, I'm going to some prestigious school where they probably have maid cafés and other nice things, but the thought of leaving my friends is just…

Unbearable.

I picked up my phone and texted my best friend, Natsuki.

**To: Natsuki**

**Heeeey. I'm going to transfer.**

She sent 3 messages shortly after I sent her my message.

**Fr: Natsuki**

**You're joking.**

**Fr: Natsuki**

**PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING.**

**Fr: Natsuki**

**Omg whyyyyyy :'(**

I sighed and replied back.

**To: Natsuki**

**Mom said. She wants me to have better education and stuff.**

She replied 3 minutes later.

**Fr: Natsuki**

**See. Me. Now. The café near my house.**

I laughed as I changed into a panda hoodie and a simple skirt. I grabbed my phone and headed out. The weather wasn't very hot, and it wasn't very chilly either. Just right.

I walked towards the café where we were supposed to meet. She's not yet here, so I take a seat outside. I check my phone for any messages but to no avail. I sighed as I stare at the trees surrounding Natsuki's neighborhood.

A waitress comes up to me and says in a cheery tone, "Konnichiwa! Are you waiting for someone or do you want me to take your order?" I smiled a bit and replied, "No, I'm waiting for someone." "Alright then. You can call me later when your friend arrives. For now, just relax and enjoy the view." She says with a smile.

As I was waiting for Natsuki, a stranger suddenly appeared at the café doorstep. He looked 15, had white hair, was well-built, and these big, expressive pair of eyes. I continued to stare at him and study him. Hmm, cute, but not my type. No, wait, I don't even _want_ a boyfriend. Stupid mom, trying to imply the idea of boyfriends. He suddenly stared back at me. I was startled and tried to find something else to look at. I looked at him again and our eyes locked. I feel weird. I need a diversion immediately! Where is Natsuki?

"Yumi-chan! Sorry I'm late!" The boy turned his head to see her, then looked back at me, then shrugged and entered the café. I heaved a sigh in relief. I smiled and said, "Natsuki! What took you so long?" "I was deciding what clothes to wear. And I have some good news!" Her grin practically reached the top of her head. I giggled and said, "What is it then?" She played with her scarlet curls and said, "Wait! We have to order first!" I laughed and called the waitress that came to me earlier.

"What are your orders?" I looked at the menu and almost drooled. Chocolates, cakes, pastries. Oh, what should I get? They all look so delicious! "I'll have the Blueberry Cheesecake please." Natsuki said. She also whispered something in the waitress' ear. The waitress nodded and scribbled down her order and looked at me, saying, "What about you? I like your hoodie by the way!~" I looked at the menu and decided, "I'll get the Triple Chocolate Cake." She wrote it down and went inside to prepare the food. We laughed and talked about our experiences until our food came. I stared at my slice of cake and drooled. "Hey! Yumi-chan!" Natsuki clapped in front of my face. I snapped out of the trance the cake gave me while Natsuki laughed. "You can just call me Yumi, you know. By the way, what was this good news of yours?" I asked curiously. She giggled and said with a cheeky smile, "You have to finish your cake first!~" I cut a pieace of the cake and saw a little bit of writing on the plate. I tried to finish my food quickly. When I was finished, I read the writing.

_I'm transferring as well._

My eyes widened as I read it again and again. My smile became bigger as I hugged her and said, "Oh my gosh, this is such great news!"

Natsuki giggled and said, "Your mom and my mom actually talked about it a week ago and, well, we're both going to Yamamura High! You know, the school where most rich families send their kids to. It's more of a boarding school, just like the one we used to go to, except more prestigious!" I laughed. Maybe it was going to be fun.

After she we were finished paying, we decided to go home, since it was getting dark. I looked in the café window and saw…

He was still staring.

* * *

**Phew! Finally, I'm done! Sorry for the slow romance XD Yet I also don't want a rush, so I'll make a good chapter next time. Reviews are always welcome! :D **


	2. Confessions of the Quiet Guy

**Hey! Littlemisszoldyck here again. Sorry for the long update. ;_; I saw pics of the episode where Killua had an emotional breakdown and I also cried because:**

**1. He was crying.**

**2. I just had my summer, and I saw the pics.**

**3. I didn't watch the episode. ;_;**

**Anyway!**

**Omg! That one little review made my day. Thank you for sticking to this story Elisablackcat! Thank you for the follows and faves as well Helen Teng. :3**

**I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

***KILLUA'S P.O.V***

Who the heck was that girl?

What made me so interested in her?

Pfft. I can't be falling for her. She's just a stranger. There's more fish in the sea.

I immediately get out of the café after paying. It's getting dark, so I better get home, or my mom would give me an annoying scolding.

I guess I have one more week of free time for myself.

***YUMI'S P.O.V***

After getting home, I turn on my laptop to search about Yamamura High. Sounds fancy enough for me.

The search results pile up, one after another. I clicked on their official page.

Woah, it does look fancy! The classrooms have chairs that are so comfortable! The furnishings are sleek and elegant. Each class needs to have at least 20 students. Each grade has 2 sections. I guess it must be really hard to get into this school, considering the lack of students. In my old school, each class had at least 30 students in one class. It only occurred to me now that it was actually a lot. The fanciness of my new school must be getting to me. Anyway, back to the site.

There seems to be a big court for sports and activities, a grass field for other purposes, and a wide theater for stage plays. Okay, this school is WAY too lavish. I guess I'm going to look at more of their pictures…

"Yumi! Come down here, I want to show you the things you'll be using!"

Ugh. "Coming mom!"

Once I came down, I saw my mother holding a bag of books and some folded clothes. She smiled at me and said, "I just came back. Did Natsuki tell you what school you girls are going to?"

"Yeah. She had the waitress at the café write it on my plate." I silently laughed at the thought.

"Well, I bought your uniform and books so that you are ready!" She smiled. I just loved how much my mom is enjoying this.

She handed me the folded clothes. "Why don't you take a look? Might surprise you."

I immediately unfolded the uniform to find the prettiest outfit I've ever seen.

There was a white blouse that had ruffles on top and had a small pocket, a blue skirt that was knee-length, a brown jacket with a collar, and a red bow. I also brought out a pair of knee-high socks and a pair of black flats.

"School starts next week. They said I have to send you away this Sunday. So let's spend some quality time with your sister, ok?" She smiled, trying to hold back her tears. I almost felt like crying as I hugged her. "Mom, don't cry. I can always visit during my free time, you know? And besides, I can also video call you guys." I wipe her tears away. She just smiles again and nods. Usually, this is a signal to let her be alone, so I head back to my room.

I put on my headphones and played one of my favorite songs. It was past dinner time, but I wasn't that hungry. I guess I'll just chat with a couple of my other friends.

**little_black_panda: Hey.**

**natsusuki04: Hi Yumi! :3**

**r3d4ndblu3: Hi…**

(That was Zac. He's usually the quiet type.)

**blogger20: I can smell something…**

(And that was Nathan. He's into blogging, that's why that's his username.)

**little_black_panda: And what is that?**

**natsusuki04: Ooooh, do some explaining zac! 3**

**blogger20: We're rooting for you! 3**

**little_black_panda: Guys what the heck are you talking about?**

**r3d4ndblu3: Umm. I'll just tell it to you in our private chat.**

**natsusuki04: 3 3**

**blogger20: 3 3**

Seriously, what the heck? I've had enough surprises for today. What, is Zac going to transfer as well? That isn't surprising, considering how close I am with my friends. Maybe even Nathan will tell me.

**(You are now chatting with r3d4ndblu3)**

**r3d4ndblu3: Hey, Yumi?**

**little_black_panda: Yeah, hi. So what are you supposed to tell me?**

**(r3d4ndblu3 is typing…)**

Oh boy.

**(r3d4ndblu3 is typing…)**

Here it comes.

**r3d4ndblu3: I like you!**

**little_black_panda: …**

Great. I just discovered that one of my friends has a crush on me. What the heck am I supposed to do?

**little_black_panda: Look, Zac, I'm not into dating.**

**r3d4ndblu3: I know. Just please give me a chance to impress you and maybe change your mind.**

**little_black_panda: Fine, but no romance or stuff like that, okay?**

**r3d4ndblu3: Oh thank you Yumi! I swear I'm going to do my best! 3**

**little_black_panda: No hearts!**

Ugh. I don't wanna go around walking with a guy who stares at me every 5 seconds. I don't wanna fall in love. Falling in love for me is…

Gross.

I never found the one yet, anyway. I don't take a liking to Zac, I only see us as friends. But I'd like to see him try.

There was a light knock at my door. "Who is it?" I said as softly as possible, for this is the time my mom rests and watches her favorite TV shows. "It's me, Aoi." She said. Aoi is my little sister. She is 10 years old and loves unicorns. I guess whenever I go to boarding school, she's the one who helps my mom along with our maid, Megumi. But I be my mom can still do a lot of things, or so with her strength and the fact that she's 37. Damn.

I stood up and opened the door, "What is it, Aoi? Do you want something, or…?" She looks away and blushes. Quite the tsundere, I may say. "Ummm, I just wanted to borrow an extra blanket." I go to my closet and manage to find a pink blanket. Knowing that she hates the color pink, I smirk and say, "Can you manage to sleep with this?" She stares at the blanket and widens her eyes, "O-of course! What makes you think I can't?!" She angrily stomps to her room and closes the door. "Keep it down up there!" my mom manages to shout. Hehehe, I guess this transferring thing might be a good thing.


	3. My Roommate

**Hi peeps! Third chapter has arrived! I hope you guys stay with me as we unveil the surprises at every corner of this story. Sorry about the slow development! Be patient though. The romance will start anytime soon. ;)**

**Hunter x Hunter is back yo! Let's hope there will NEVER be a hiatus that's as long as two years again. XD**

**I do not own Hunter X Hunter.**

A week later…

***YUMI'S P.O.V***

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"Ugh, the heck?" I grumble as I struggle to turn off my alarm clock. I immediately set my eyes on the calendar. "September 3…" I sleepily say. My eyes widen.

SEPTEMBER 3!

TODAY'S THE DAY I'M GOING TO GO TO YAMAMURA HIGH!

I get up immediately to get ready. But I accidentally trip over a bag and fall on the purple velvet carpet. "Ow." I get up and rub my head. Oh, I remember packing last night. But I don't remember putting that bag there…it was probably my mom.

I go to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. I change into a sea green dress with a black cardigan and flats. I tie my golden brown hair into a braid and put it on the side. Yeah, that's how surprisingly girly I am.

I head downstairs to see my mom preparing breakfast and Aoi playing with her tablet. "Good morning honey. Excited much?" She smirks and laughs. I giggle and sit next to Aoi. "Are you going to miss me?" I ask my little sister. She looks at me and looks away. "Yeah, like that'll happen." She suddenly starts sniffing. I laugh as I hugged her. "Admit it, you'll miss me." Then she cries really loud and hugs me really tightly. "Alright! I'll miss you cause I won't have any sister to talk to!" She looks at me with her big teary eyes. I laugh and say, "Don't worry. It'll only be until I graduate." She pouts and says, "Which is at least a million years away!" "5 more years." I correct her. She just pouts again and continues to play.

I grab some bread and spread jam on it. "Well, it seems like you are excited, Yumi." My mom continues to cook some waffles for Aoi. I smirk and say, "Psh, as if. Well, maybe a little." She laughs and says, "We'll bring you there, if that's okay. Natsumi's butler is bringing her there." I nod while taking a bite of my sandwich. Once I'm done, I head up to my room.

I pick up a big purple bag and another big red bag and bring them down to the living room. Once my mom finishes the waffles, she also goes up to bring down another big pink bag, knowing how exhausted I got from carrying the two big bags. Yep, that's how much I pack. It's just full of loads and loads of designer clothes and other stuff. Nothing much. Anyway, moving on.

I bring the bags inside the car and check if I forgot anything. _Hmmm…phone, jacket, wallet, bag, student forms, earphones, laptop…okay. Good to go! _Aoi comes out of the house and into the car. My mom shortly follows with her bag and a big yellow envelope. "What's that?" I ask. She looks at me and says, "Things that I need to give to the academy that will probably make you fall asleep." I look away and pout, "Okay, okay, sheesh, I was just asking…"

As the car starts to move, I look back at the house. I know, I know, it's a little emo, but I'm just going to miss this house. I'm going to miss everything. But I have to go, it's for the better.

Oh gosh, I'm being emo again.

The road going to my new school is really long, so I got bored easily. I read the brochures about the school and fell asleep. I texted Natsuki but she didn't reply.

I fell asleep again.

* * *

***KILLUA'S P.O.V***

"Hey! Killua!" my best friend called out to me.

I shrugged and looked back at him. "What?"

He ran to me, panting and clutching his stomach. "You went away so fast I couldn't catch up! I almost lost my lunch back there!"

I laughed and continued to walk to my school. "Classes start tomorrow, right?" he asked me.

I nodded as I ate another chocolate.

Finally, we arrived at the boarding house. I walked up to the office of the head of the boarding house.

"Oh, Mr. Zoldyck. Welcome back." Ms. Yamada said as she dusted her old furniture.

I nodded and said, "I'm here to check out my room."

"Right, right. Here's your key." She gets a key from her wall of keys and hands it to me.

I look at the key number. I open the door, but Ms. Yamada stops me.

"Wait. I put you with a person I think has some potential. Hope you like her."

I shrug as I open the door. Then I froze in my tracks.

Wait. Did Ms. Yamada just say…

Her?

Oh man, what?

Why the hell did she put me with a girl?

Is she trying to play cupid or something?

I guess she put Gon with a girl as well.

I open the door of my room and look around.

Pretty much fine. Except for some scratches here and some wallpaper tearing down. I could cover it up with some posters.

I pull my bag and start to unpack a bit. I sneeze like a kitten. Damn, I hope no one heard that.

"You sneeze like a kitten, future roommate." A voice says at the doorway.

I almost jumped. God, does she know how to fucking knock?

I turn around, "Well, at least-"

Oh.

* * *

***YUMI'S P.O.V***

Why? Why, why, why?

Why, of all the other people that I could think of, be him?

Damn it.

_A while ago…_

"_Yumi! Wake up, we're here!" _

_I groan as I open the door and stand up. _

_Ouch, head rush._

_We unpack all my things, bringing them one by one into the boarding house._

_Once we were done, my mom gets inside the car, along with Aoi, and bid me goodbye._

_I could already feel both my mom and sister crying, but I knew they got over it._

_A little while later, Natsuki arrives with all her gigantic bags._

"_Yumi! OMG we're here!" She says with glee._

_I giggle as we go up to the office of the head of the boarding house._

_The lady looked pretty and elegant as she was dusting her furniture. Natsuki and I fiddled as we sat down in some chairs._

_She looked at us with her emerald orbs as she cheerily said, "Oh, hello! You two must be the new girls here. My name is Ms. Aki Yamada. You're Yumi and Natsuki, right?"_

_We both nodded._

"_Yumi's in the room right next to my office, and Natsuki's room is right across."_

"_Yes. Thank you, Ms. Yamada!"_

_I help Natsuki unpack, then go to my room._

_I heard a sneeze, but not an ordinary one. It sounded like a kitten. Kittens are adorable. Maybe it was my roommate._

_Without thinking, I said, "You sneeze like a kitten, future roommate." _

_He flinched and turned, trying to say something, but I already knew he saw my eyes widen._

_He did the same._

It was him. I'm roommates with him.

* * *

**OMG! See where this is going? Cause I do. *evil laugh***

**Sorry for the short chapters and long updates. D: I'll try to make them longer and update as much as possible.**

**Remember to review, fave, and follow! :D**


End file.
